The differential batch calorimeter has been redesigned to eliminate cross-heating between cells. Improved thermostating has permitted a long term stability (i.e., 24 hours) of plus or minus .2 micron watts to be achieved. The rotational artifact is less than 4 micron joules. A second generation digital thermometer has been constructed and is undergoing tests. A new thermistor probe has been designed to go with it so that the absolute temperature in a 1 cm reaction cell can be measured to plus or minus 0.01 degree C referenced to the International Practical Temperature Scale of 1968 (IPTS-68). The differental pH-thermal titration apparatus has been automated under computer control both for running the experiment and collecting the data.